Totally spies episode 185 Mermaid Madness
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies and Victor are sent to investigate attacks of sea monsters in Oceanian. During the mission they meet 2 kids who are their fault of doing this because of their Mermaid obsessed mother who wants to turn everyone into a mermaid, but it backfired and everyone is sea monster human mutants. In the subplot Victor sees a mermaid in Hawaii


Totally spies episode 185 Mermaid Madness.

FADE IN

EXT. BEACHES OF FIJI WEDDING EVENING SUNSET

At the wedding on the beach in Fiji the married couple along with their wedding guest are watching the married couple taking their vows.

THE MINISTER

I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride.

The husband and wife are about to kiss when suddenly one of the wedding guest shouted and pointed into the distance.

WEDDING GUEST

AHHH look!

Suddenly shadowy sea monsters walk out from the ocean and walk towards right at the wedding. Everyone panicked and ran away from the sea monsters. One of the sea monsters roar and fired sticky smile right at the running away wedding guest along with the husband and wife sticking their feet in the sticky slime.

They all got scared and worried. All of the sea monsters roared.

FADE TO

EXT. BEACH SHORES OF HAWAII SUNRISE THE NEXT DAY

The next morning on the shores of Hawaii Violet, Victor and Penny are walking barefoot long the shores of Hawaii.

PENNY VANTOR

What a wonderful morning, the sea breeze is blowing in our hair and the seagulls and cheeping.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got that right.

Victor picked up a sea shell off from the ground and handed over to Violet.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh thank you my little flower, do you remember the first sea shell you fond.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know it's on the shores of Miami Beach and it was big.

PENNY VANTOR

The last sea shell that me and my daddy found was at a gift shop.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Well when you're with us you shall find any sea shell either that is from the beach of a gift shop.

PENNY VANTOR

Speaking my daddy I hope you two shall live happily ever after.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh sweetie we are just dating it won't be long if your dad pops the question.

PENNY VANTOR

It won't be that long until I have a new step family.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh please it will take time Penny.

PENNY VANTOR

Oh come on how about a hug.

Penny chase Victor around in circles around Violet. Victor then dripped over a piece of drift wood and fall to the water.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Are you ok?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes mom I am fine.

Suddenly Victor sees someone sitting on a rock in the ocean. Victor put hit binocular up against his eyes.

VICTOR'S P.O.V BINOCULARS

Victor sees a smiling mermaid sitting on the rock with her tail splashing in the water. The mermaid sees Victor and winked at him.

RETURN TO SCENE

Victor took his eyes out from his binoculars and blush.

PENNY VANTOR

What do you see?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I just saw something magical.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP REHABILIATION CENTER DAYTIME LATER

The Spies return from shopping and walk up to the entrance to the rehab center. Suddenly Victor came out from the front entrance to the spies.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Girls guest, what I had saw today this morning you shall be totally jealous.

ALEX

Your dad?

SAM

Your mom in a bikini?

CLOVER

A cute boy from a boy band.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

All answers are wrong but I just saw a mermaid.

SAM

A mermaid you mean those creatures of the deep who are half human half fish.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally that one.

CLOVER

Wow you are totally lucky, usually those are just middle age guys dressed up in bikini tops and put on fish tails and swim in the ocean.

ALEX

You know a male mermaid is called a merman.

CLOVER

Whatever.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's true I saw a mermaid at the same spot today come on I will show you.

CUT TO

EXT. BEACH SHORES OF HAWAII DAYTIME SUNNY LATER

The Spies and Victor arrive back to the beach shore where Victor sees the mermaid today.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

See the mermaid is right over there, it was there but you get the point.

ALEX

Looks like someone has been in the ocean for too long.

CLOVER

More like drank too much sea water today.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I wasn't drinking any sea water I know that I saw the mermaid and it was real.

SAM

Perhaps it's just in your imagination.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

As it she was real.

Suddenly the Spies and Victor heard a blow horn sound. They see the WOOHP yacht approaching towards them.

JERRY

Ahoy Spies.

CLOVER

Jerry you brought the WOOHP yacht to Hawaii?

JERRY

Of course but it's not for that reason.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So it's mission time.

JERRY

Of course and now hop aboard and I shall tell you the mission.

CUT TO

INT/EXT WOOHP YACHT SHORES OFF OF HAWAII DAYTIME SUNNY

On the Yacht Jerry took out a hologram footage of an attack from Fiji.

JERRY

Last Evening in Fiji people were attacked by 2 legged sea creatures came up on shore and took them.

SAM

So walking sea creatures did this?

JERRY

Of course but it's not in that area it's all over Oceania.

ALEX

So you want us to find out who is all behind this right?

JERRY

More than that, but also to prevent other attacks to any of the other Oceanion Islands.

The Spies and Victor transform into their spy uniforms.

JERRY

For today's mission you'll need the Enhancing Binocular Goggles, the UPWATIs, the Harpoon Launching Bracelet, and the Waterproof Tracking Tattoos and for you Victor, your own UPWATI, the Wrap around catching Pool Noodle, the Any Antidote Making Super Soaker and the Just Add water Rubber Ducky life raft.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Why do I need a rubber duck?

CLOVER

So you could use it in your bath tube.

Sam and Alex laugh about Clover's joke.

JERRY

Alright, alright you need to take the Hyper Speed Land and Sea Jet Skies.

The Spies and Victor hopped onto their Jet Skies and speeded along the water to their destination.

JERRY

Good luck make me proud.

FADE TO

EXT. PALAU BEACH SHORE DAYTIME LATER

The Spies and Victor arrive at the shore of Palau and leaped off from their jet skis.

ALEX

Are we back on Hawaii or on one of the other Hawaiian Islands?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No this is an island nation called Palau which originally settled between the 3rd and 2nd millennia DC.

SAM

That's right Victor.

ALEX

Now that we are here, where do we go from here?

Suddenly they heard screams that came out from nowhere.

CLOVER

Over there.

The Spies and Victor ran over to the left.

CUT TO

EXT. PALAUIAN RESTAURANT PADIO DAYTIME

People ran off from the padio as sea creatures are attacking them.

CLOVER

Are those the sea creatures that Jerry told us about?

SAM

Looks that way.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We have to stop them right now.

ALEX

Let's get them spies.

The sea monsters roar and charge right at the spies. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate kelp into the air and starch them out and wrap them around the incoming sea monsters. Victor leaped into the air and throws 3 punches at the 3 sea monsters wrapped in the kelp and knocking them and crashing them into a table.

Clover dodges some slime spit from 3 sea monsters and uses a picnic umbrella to block 3 more attacks.

CLOVER

Ewww you fire slime out from your mouths that is so 1950s.

Clover uses the picnic umbrella as a weapon and swings it right at the 3 sea monster hitting them and knocking them onto the ground. Clover dodges another attack from another sea monster and throws a spin hook kick right at it. She throws a serving dish at an incoming sea monster knocking him to the ground.

Alex leaped onto the upper level of the restaurant and throws a body slam onto 3 sea monsters knocking them onto the ground. She leaped off from them and throws 2 punches at 2 sea monsters hitting them and knocking them onto the ground. Suddenly 3 sea monsters grabbed hold of Alex and lifted her up into the air.

ALEX

Ewww get your slimy hands off from me.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I got this Alex.

Victor forms his hands into dragon claw form and levitated 2 picnic tables into the air and throws them right at the 3 sea monsters hitting them and letting go of Alex dropping her onto the ground.

ALEX

Thanks Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You're welcome.

Sam dodges 3 spit attacks from 3 sea monsters making the slime spit to fall onto the ground. Sam kicked a beach ball in the air and kicked it right at the sea monsters hitting them. Sam ran up right at the 3 sea monsters and throws 3 kicks at them and knocking them onto the ground.

Suddenly another sea monster fires darts right at the back of Sam's neck.

SAM

Ouch hey.

Then Clover got hit in the back of the neck by the darts from the sea monster.

CLOVER

Ouch alright they fire slime from their mouths and now that can fire darts too, these are no ordinary sea monsters.

The sea monster fires darts right at Alex hitting her in the back of her neck.

ALEX

Ouch mean sea creatures of the deep.

Victor dodges darts from the sea monsters and uses his plant manipulation powers to pull a wooden board off from the ground and uses his as a shield. He throws it right at the sea monsters hitting them and knocking them onto the ground.

Clover and Sam throws 3 punches at 3 other sea monsters knocking them onto the ground. Alex throws a wooden chair at a sea monster hitting him and knocking him onto the ground. Sam uses the Harpoon Launching Bracelet to fire a harpoon from the bracelet and pinned the sea monster against the wall. Victo throws the Wrap around catching Pool Noodle at a sea monster and the sea monster got wrapped by the pool noodle.

The sea monster break free from the pool noodle and roar and he and the other sea monsters ran back into the ocean.

SAM

Wow that was quick.

Suddenly Alex notice some movement coming from the bushes right beside them. They look at the moving bush. Then suddenly FIN a dog sea turtle hybrid came out from the bushes and started to lick onto Alex's face.

ALEX

Ha ha ha ha, how cute a little dog sea turtle hybrid.

GIL OCEANS (O.S)

Sorry about that.

GILLIAN OCEANS (O.S)

Fin come here.

GIL OCEANS 10 years old, shy, cute, smart, nice, joyful has green hair, green eyes and gills on each side of his neck. GILLIAN OCEANS 10 years old, cute, nice, perky, has green long hair, green eyes and has gills on each side of her neck came out from the bushes and came up to the Spies and Victor.

GIL OCEAN

Hey my name is Gil.

GILLIAN OCEAN

And I am Gillian, and together we are.

GIL AND GILLIAN OCEAN

(together)

The Ocean kids.

CLOVER

OK we get about your intro and your dog sea turtle thing, and here is another question are you behind all of this?

GIL OCEAN

No, our mom is behind all of this.

GILLIAN OCEAN

She wants to make a world full of mermaids and mermen.

ALEX

So your mom is behind all of this?

GIL OCEAN

Of course, she goes all crazy when no one listen to her when it comes to mermaids.

GILLIAN OCEAN

(to Gil)

We should've lived with dad he is not crazy.

SAM

Do you know where she is now?

GILLIAN OCEAN

She is in her underwater lair, we will take you to it.

CLOVER

That would be very helpful and nice.

CUT TO

EXT. PACIFIC OCEAN LATER

The Spies and Victor along with the Ocean kids are on their jet skis and jetted across the Pacific Ocean.

Victor then freaked out and screamed.

SAM

Victor what is it?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(pointed to Sam's legs)

That.

Sam, Clover and Alex look down at their feet and see that they turned into mermaid tales. The Spies scream and stop their jet skis. The Spies fall off from their jet skis and fall into the water.

ALEX

Alright this is freaky.

CLOVER

I know this is a dream and nightmare come true we are mermaids.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into his wrist communicator)

Jerry could you come to the beach shores for a sec we have a problem here.

CUT TO

EXT. BEACH SHORES OF HAWAII SUNNY LATER

On the beach shores of Hawaii the spies are laying on the shore with their tails in the water. Jerry came up to Victor, Gill, and Gillian.

JERRY

Victor what happened and who are these kids with you?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

First of all this is Gil and Gillian.

JERRY

Oh hello there.

GIL AND GILLIAN OCEAN

(together)

Hey

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And second the girls had turned into mermaids.

CLOVER

It's true Jerry.

Jerry sees that the spies have mermaid tails.

JERRY

Oh my, what did this to you?

SAM

It could be the darts that hit us in Palau that made us this way.

GIL OCEAN

Our mom did makes sure that everyone on Earth shall became a mermaid no matter what.

JERRY

(to Victor)

Victor you could use the Any Antidote Making Super Soaker to return the girls to normal.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

On it Jerry.

Suddenly the spies don't feel so good.

ALEX

You better cure us now because we don't feel so…good.

Suddenly the spies all started to mutant, they started to grow gills, and webbed hands and feet. Then the spies all mutant into mutant fish monsters. They all roar. Victor fires the super soaker at them but they dodge it and splash into the ocean.

JERRY

Oh my they had go back into the ocean.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(looking at his wrist communicator)

Don't worry they are wearing the Waterproof tracking tattoos, I can track them down while they are sea monsters.

GILLIAN OCEAN

They are heading back to our mom's hideout.

JERRY

I know that you 2 aren't WOOHP agents but you need to wear these UPWATIs.

GILL OCEAN

No need too.

GILLIAN OCEAN

We have gills to help us breath underwater.

JERRY

Huh no wonder you 2 are named Gil and Gillian.

Victor picked up Enhancing Binocular Goggles off from the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sam dropped these during her transformation these can come in handy.

FADE TO

EXT. UNDERWATER OF PACIFIC OCEAN LATER

Victor was wearing his UPWATI while swimming underwater with Gill and Gillian. Victor activates the Enhancing Binocular Goggles on his eyes.

VICTOR'S P.O.V ENHANCING BINOCULAR GOGGLES

Victor sees the spies swimming into an ocean cave.

RETURN TO SCENE.

VICTOR VANDERLFEET

I see them heading towards an ocean cave.

GIL OCEAN

That must be our mom's hideout.

GILLIAN OCEAN

Come on let's go.

Victor, Gil and Gillian swam towards the cave.

CUT TO

INT. OCEAN CAVE LAIR LATER

They surface out from the water of the cave and crawled up onto shore.

They hide behind some stacked boxes. They peak their heads over the boxes and see the spies and the other sea monsters are crowding in front of an empty thrown.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Why are they crowding an empty thrown?

GIL OCEAN

Out mom is going to make a grand entrance.

GILLIAN OCEAN

She always do this like every time.

Then suddenly BUBBLES OCEAN in her 30s crazy, smart, psycho, beautiful, has blue eyes and blonde and green hair, leaped over the thrown and sits onto it.

BUBBLES OCEAN

Hello all of my beautiful mermaids.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to the Ocean Kids)

As if she know that these mermaids are really fish monsters.

GILLIAN OCEAN

Shhh!

BUBBLE OCEAN

Oh how wonderful my creations had come to flotation, all I need some is to have my kids here by my side.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to the Ocean Kids)

Like that is going to happen.

Suddenly 3 sea monsters jumped out from the water and came up to them.

GIL OCEAN

Oh no not good.

Victor, Gil and Gillian are thrown over the stacked boxes and landed onto the floor.

BUBBLES OCEAN

Well, well it's my 2 prefect children, and they brought a friend along to the lair, what do you think about my mutantion of everyone into mermaids and mermen? Ahahahhahaha.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good, but one problem they are all sea monster mutants.

BUBBLES OCEAN

Oh please they are still mermaids and mermen.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Your kids are right, you are crazy.

BUBBLES OCEAN

Oh yeah crazy enough to create a mermaid serum that turns people into mermaids and mermen, I am not crazy I am just a genius kid.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So what's your deal why are you obsessed with mermaids?

BUBBLES OCEAN

I will tell you why, after watching a cartoon movie with mermaids in them, I am starting to become obsessed with them, people living in the oceans in underwater cities and communities, but my husband stated that mermaids aren't real and he and the oceanographer union kicked me out.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So you are turning people into mermaids and mermen for no reason.

BUBBLES OCEAN

Of course there is a reason, I am making them all into mermaids to create a world where mermaids rule and the other people on the land don't, so I made a serum that could make that possible.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But it totally backfired and you make these mutant sea monsters.

BUBBLES OCEAN

Who cares the serum that I tested on my kids didn't made them mutant, just make them good swimmers and develop gills on your necks.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Who cares I am putting a stop to you once and for all.

Victor puts the dart into the Any Antidote making Super Soaker. The antidote in the super soaker is filled into the bottle of the super soaker. Suddenly one of the sea monsters grabbed the super soaker out from Victor's hands.

BUBBLES OCEAN

I don't think so it's now your turn, hold him down while I put the serum into his body.

The 2 sea monsters pinned Victor down onto the ground and Bubbles took out a needle and filled it up with the serum.

VICTOR'S P.O.V

Victor sees kelp, moss and algae all over the walls of the lair.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(inner thought)

Kelp, moss, algae perfect.

RETURN TO SCENE

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to form the kelp, moss and algae into a giant hand and throws the 2 sea monsters off from him and throws them against the wall. Victor kicked the needle out from Bubble's hands causing the needle to fall into her shoulder and the serum is injected into her body. Suddenly Bubbles started to mutant. She developed gills, fines and a mermaid tail. She then turned into a mutant sea monster mermaid.

BUBBLES OCEANS

Yeah, I am a mermaid.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But you're a sea monster too.

BUBBLES OCEANS

Who cares you made my dream come true.

Bubbles fires slime spit right at Victor. Victor forms the algae and moss into a shield to protect himself from the slime spit. Victor morph the shield with his plant powers into a net and throws it right over Bubbles and the other sea monster. The Spies who are sea monsters dodge the net as it lands on the other ones.

GIL OCEAN

Sam, Clover, Alex.

GILLIAN OCEAN

No!

BUBBLES OCEAN

Get rid of him.

The Spies who are now sea monsters charge right at Victor. Victor levitated the kelp, moss and algae into the air and wrap them all up into them and raise them up into the air.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to the Ocean Kids)

Could you guys help me out in the situation?

GIL OCEAN

Totally.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(Pointed to the tank of water)

I need you guys to fill the tank of water that is connected to the sprinklers of the lair with the antidote and at my signal pull the switch to sprinkle the antidote onto everyone.

GILLIAN OCEAN

But the other sea monster got the super soaker.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers on the moss and kelp to whip the super soaker out from the sea monster's hands and whip the sea monster into the distant and the other sea monsters knocking them onto the ground. Victor gave the super soaker to Gil and Gillian.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Here you go now go.

Gil and Gillian dived into the water. Suddenly the spies who are sea monsters break free from the moss and algae and kelp. Victor leaped into the air right at them and throws kicks at each of the knocking them into 3 sea monster mutants each. The sea monsters and Bubbles all charge at Victor.

BUBBLES OCEAN

How dare you use my children as help?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey they are better off with your husband, not with you, you're crazy.

Bubbles screamed and fire a lot of slime spit right at Victor. Victor dodges the slime spit and punches his way through right at Bubbles. He leaped into the air and levitate the algae into the air and throws it right over Bubbles covering her up in the algae. Victor punches 2 incoming sea monsters knocking him into the other sea monsters.

Gil and Gillian fill the tank of water connected to the sprinklers with the antidote. Gil shut the lid to it.

GIL OCEAN

Are you ready Victor?

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to whip the kelp at the sea monsters hitting them and knocking them all into the center of the lair. Victor then uses his plant powers to cover the monsters' feet with the mold making them stick to the ground. Bubbles broke free from the algae covering her.

The Spies and Bubbles all charge at Victor. Victor whip his vines from his wrist up at the ceiling of the lair and pulled him all the way up into the ceiling. Victor levitated the mold, kelp and algae into the air and molded it all into a giant net.

Suddenly other sea monsters fire slime spit at him making Victor fall to the ground. Suddenly the moss, algae and kelp all landed onto top of Bubbles the spies and the other sea monsters.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Don't worry everyone I shall cure you all.

BUBBLE OCEAN

As if, get him and my children.

The sea monsters and the spies all leaped into the water and swam right towards them. Victor uses his plant powers on the algae to pull the sea monsters and the spies out from the water and throws them all back onto shore. Victor leaped into the air and throws the big net made out of moss, algae and kelp over them and making them all trapped underneath the net.

GILLIAN OCEAN

This is why we should've stayed with dad.

Bubbles screamed. Suddenly a giant kraken came into the air with all of his tentacles waving around him.

GIL OCEAN

Wow, I didn't knew mom could do that.

BUBBLE OCEAN

Me neither.

The Kraken's tentacles all dive down right at Victor. Victor dodges the tentacle attack and leaped up at the ceiling. Victor wrap the kelp all over each of the kraken's tentacles and wrap them all together.

Victor took out the EMPtricks and electricity came down through the kelp right at the kraken. The Kraken roared as it was being shocked by the electricity from the EMPtricks. The Kraken was fried and stank into the ocean.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(shouted)

Now guys, do it now.

Gil and Gillian both throw the switch on the wall. The sprinklers on the ceiling all started to sprinkle the antidote all over everyone.

GILLIAN OCEAN

Do you think it's working?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It is…look.

All of the mutant sea monsters are mutating back to their normal human selves including the spies. Everyone cheered as they return to normal.

CLOVER

(glad)

Yes we are all back to normal, welcome back perfect hair, welcome back soft smooth skin.

Victor and Gil stair at the spies with their jaws dropped and both of them are blushing as they see the spies naked.

ALEX

What?

SAM

Let me get this straight you two are starring at us because you're glad we are back to normal or you just saw us naked.

GILLIAN OCEAN

I think it's the naked part, look.

The Spies look down at their bodies and all see each other naked. They all screamed and covered their bodies. The Spies activated their compowered to put on new spy uniforms on themselves.

BUBBLES OCEAN

No, my perfect mermaid society gone.

Suddenly the entire lair started to shake and debris started to fall down from the ceiling.

SAM

We got to get everyone out of here before this place falls apart.

ALEX

Victor use the rubber ducky.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'm on it.

Victor throws the Just Add water Rubber Ducky life raft into the water making the rubber ducky to expand and blow up into a life raft. Everyone got onto the life raft. Alex grabbed Bubbles and throw her into the life raft.

ALEX

You too Bubbles.

Victor, Gil and Gillian leaped into the life raft.

SAM

Apparently our only way out is down.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

How about we go up.

Victor levitated the kelp, moss and algae into the air and form them into a giant fist and throws it upward into the ceiling and crash it through the ceiling of the lair making a hole through it and made water to poor into it. Victor mold the kelp, moss and algae on the life raft and levitated up through the hole while it pours water into the lair.

CUT TO

EXT. PACIFIC OCEAN NEAR SHORES OF HAWAII LATER

The Life raft floated up on the surface of the Pacific Ocean right near Hawaii.

FADE TO

EXT. BEACH SHORES OF HAWAII SUNSET LATER

The WOOHP agents took Bubbles Ocean away into the WOOHP vehicle. The vehicle drove off back onto the road.

SAM

Thank you guys for saving us.

CLOVER

Totally, it was a freaky dream and nightmare of being a mermaid.

JERRY

Just to have you guys know that WOOHP erase everyone's memories of being a sea monster mutant.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I was so proud of you my little flower.

Violet kissed Victor on the cheek.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom you're embarrassing me in front of everyone.

GIL OCEAN

Speaking of parents with our mom in jail where will we go to now?

GILLIAN OCEAN

I know with daddy still of on the oceanographer mission for another 3 months where will we stay?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

How about staying here with us.

JERRY

It is the least we can do.

GIL OCEAN

(glad)

Sweet.

GILLIAN OCEAN

This is going to be awesome.

Then Fin climbed up on shore and ran right up to them. Gil and Gillian kneel down to pet Fin.


End file.
